Misty's Fashion Show
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: PokemonxWinx Crossover! Misty joins a fashionshow, but her boyfriend, Valtor has to miss it. In the end Misty gives him an encore.


Misty's Fashion Show

** Author's Notes **

_This takes place in a very weird alternate universe, well it is a Pokémon/Winx Crossover, so what do you expect? (laugh) In this universe Magix is a city full of Pokémon and fairies, witches, and wizards don't exist. So Valtor, Bloom, and everybody are your everyday people who train Pokémon as well as go to collage. Valtor is one of the members of Elite Four and is a physic trainer and is known to be very dark and mysterious. He also attends Magix collage along with Misty. Misty still remains herself and is committed to Valtor and not Ash._

Misty was watching TV with her boyfriend, Valtor. They were watching Project Runway. The couple loved the show, in fact whenever Valtor had spare time he'd enjoyed watching it. When the episode had ended, their was a message saying that there was a mini fashion show audition in down town Magix.

"You should totally go for it." Valtor said, nuzzling Misty's neck.

"You think so?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, your interested in modeling and fashion and not only that you are hot enough to win the judges over." Valtor encouraged.

"Oh okay. I'll consider it." Misty said, happily.

The next day at school, Misty and her friend Stella were taking a stroll threw Magix. They were in line to audition for the fashion show. The line was very long which went threw a whole block.

"Do you think we'll even find time to do homework with a line this long?" Misty asked.

"We'll just have to tell our teachers we had important things to do." Stella said, flipping her golden hair back.

"Oh yeah fashion shows are more important than homework." Misty said sarcastically.

"My god, Stella, you sure are lazy." A snotty voice said from behind.

Stella turned around and saw her step-sister-to-be Chemira and growled.

"I am not." Stella said angrily.

"You aren't very good at studying, so why don't you go and do your homework like a good younger sister?" Chemira teased.

"You're not my sister." Stella said.

"No, but I will be in three months." Chemira said.

"Leave her alone, Chemira. She's only here because I was too nervous to go by myself." Misty said, standing up for her friend.

"Ugh, whatever." Chemira said and ignored Misty's request. She had pulled out her ipod from her Juicy Couture purse and plugged in some earphones.

It was finally Misty's turn to audition. A stage manger who helped out all the competitors came up to her and Stella.

"Okay, all you gotta do is walk down the runway and the judges will ask you some simple questions like your name and contact info and hobbies." He said.

"Okay, thanks." Misty said.

The man smiled and looked at the model who was on stage. Then he said, "Okay, you may go."

Misty strutted her stuff on the runway while the song disturbia boomed threw the room. Once she had reached the end of the catwalk, the song had paused and the judges asked her the questions.

"So what is your name, young lady?" a dark skinned lady asked.

"My name is Misty from Cerulan City." Misty answered, boldly.

"And do you have any hobbies?" A British man asked.

"I enjoy swimming as well as surfing and I used to be a Pokémon gym leader when I was sixteen." Misty answered.

"I see." The British man asked. "Can you write down your email and phone number on this sheet of paper?"

"Sure." Misty said, as she leaped off the small platform to fill out information.

A day later Misty had gotten her callback. When she hung up she squealed with excitement to call Stella.

"Hello?" She answered, miserably.

"I made it threw!" Misty announced.

"That's great." Stella said, trying to be happy for her friend.

"Is everything okay?" Misty asked, concerned.

"Well I couldn't enter the show since my grade point average isn't that great." Stella explained. "But I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. My rehersal is tomorrow, and I'm so excited." Misty said.

"Cool. I'll be watching in the audience." Stella said, pretending to be happy.

The girls said goodbye and hung up the phone. The next thing Misty was going to do was call her boyfriend. However he didn't pick up. She left him a message and then watched some TV.

Valtor had came to the house later that night, as Misty was cleaning the dishes.

"Hey, I tried calling you." Misty said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I've been working overtime, sorry." Valtor said.

"Yeah, Pokémon training can be tough." Misty said.

"So what did you want to tell me about?" Valtor asked.

"I made it into the fashion show. It's the Tuesday after your birthday." Misty said.

"I see. I'm not sure if I can make it, I have finals." Valtor said.

Misty's smile turned weak. "I understand." She said softly.

"But you can always give me an encore, if you know what I mean." Valtor suggested.

Misty blushed and said, "I'll think about it." Valtor in a group didn't scare her, when he was alone, it made her nervous.

For the last three months Misty went to the fashion studio to attend fittings. She also found time with friends and getting homework done.

On the night of the show, Valtor was taking his final, however Stella and a few of her friends were in the audience. She was wearing a gray long dress with a faux boa and silver heels. She strutted down the runway as the audience was cheering.

Misty had came home exhausted. Valtor had just gotten home as well.

"How was the show?" He asked.

"Great." Misty said. "They let me take home the outfits since they looked really good on me. How were the finals?"

'Difficult. But I studied hard so I think I will get at least a B this semester." Valtor said. He eyed the bag and said, "Can I see the outfits on you?"

"Sure." Misty said. She had turned on her ipod to upbeat dance music as she strutted down the hallway for him. The last outfit was frilly red and black lingerie with cat ears.

When she had made it all the way down the hallway, Valtor had stopped the music and grabbed her by the waist and looked at her with lustful eyes.

"What's going on?" Misty asked, confused. "I'm not done walking yet."

"Why don't you be a good girl and take it all off, okay?" Valtor suggested.

Misty blushed since the couple never actually got intimate with each other.

"I don't know, maybe we should wait until marriage." Misty said, unsure of her.

"But Misty, waiting is too hard. We've been dating over a year and a half and I'm really horny right now." Valtor pleaded.

"I just don't think this time is right." Misty said

"Oh but it is the right time." Valtor said caressing her cheek. Then slowly kissing her neck.

"Valtor…." She moaned as she ridded her remains of her clothes.

"Excellent." Valtor said and moved his lips from her neck to her breast as one hand massaged the other. The other hand caressed her butt.

When he released his lips of her cold skin she had taken off his sweater and shirt and kissed his neck.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Valtor said as he took off his pants. Threw his boxers she could see his large erection.

"Go lower." He told Misty who was still nibbling on his neck bone.

Misty lowered a little until she got to his boxer line. She threw off his boxers and started sucking on his length, he started moaning softly.

"Oh Misty…..you suck so gooood." He purred.

She bobbed her head and suck his juices, with that came more moans. White stcky liquid was all over her mouth.

Valtor looked at her hungrily and threw her on the couch and looked down. "You ready?" He asked.

"Don't make it hurt." She pleaded.

"I won't make any promises." Valtor said and slammed into her. She screamed so loud what felt like the whole neighborhood could hear her, as if it were bloody murder.

After a few moments however those yells and cries turned into moans. "VALTOOOOR! HAAAARDER!" Misty begged.

Valtor's thrusts began to get harder and faster until the two had reached their climaxes.

"Tomorrow, can we have another fashion show?" Valtor asked.

Misty kissed him and said, "Yes. But this time you're the one whose going to dress up."


End file.
